


Day 20 - Dancing

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human!Castiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a particular aspect of humanity that Castiel wants to learn about. He goes to Sam and Kevin for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 20 - Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> This one made me giggle so much with the mental images it caused. I think you guys will like it. Enjoy and thank you in advance for reading/feedback!

The bunker was strangely quiet when Dean returned from a grocery run. Far too quiet.

Already disgruntled because he’d been roped into going solo to get supplies, his eyes narrowed as he set the bags he was carrying down in the kitchen.

“Sam? Kevin? Cas?” he called, walking down the hallway and glancing into the rooms on either side. Empty. Where the hell was everyone?

It was as he got closer to the library that he finally heard something. Music. Vaguely familiar, but Dean couldn’t place it from this far away. He moved closer, thinking he’d finally found out where everyone was.

Well. He was partially right. 

As he found the library, the song registered. The Macarena? What the actual fuck? Peering into the library, he stopped and found himself just blinking for several seconds.

Castiel was in the middle of the library, brow furrowed in deep concentration as he watched the screen of the laptop on the table in front of him. As if he were trying to commit whatever he was looking at to memory.

More than that, however, Castiel was fumbling through the steps of the very dance that went with the song blaring from the laptop’s speakers. Sam and Kevin were nowhere to be found.

Dean shook his head a bit to get his bearings, then stepped into the room, eyeing the fallen angel as he attempted to perform the dance.

“Cas,” he called over the music to be heard, “what the hell are you doing, man?”

Castiel jumped slightly, startled at Dean’s sudden appearance. He quickly reached down and paused the music, then looked up at Dean. It could’ve just been the lighting in the room, but Dean was fairly sure a faint blush was spreading over Cas’ skin.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah, hi. I said what are you doing?” Dean approached the table and stopped on Cas’ right side, peering at the screen. Sure enough, there was a video on YouTube pulled up with the screen maximized, the figures frozen mid dance step.

“I. Learning.” Cas was looking anywhere but at the hunter, blue eyes peering around at the various furniture in the room.

“The Macarena? Dude, I haven’t heard this damn song in twenty years. What gives?” The look Dean gave the former angel was incredulous, though Castiel didn’t see because he apparently still couldn’t look at Dean.

Cas sighed, lowering his gaze and letting it rest somewhere on the laptop’s keyboard. “I found an old magazine last week. When I read through it, there was an article about things couples could do together. One suggestion was dancing. I, I wanted to try it. With you. But I had to learn first because I don’t know how. I asked Sam and Kevin for help and they told me this dance was a good one to learn.”

So they’d pranked Cas, Dean thought to himself, irritated. Well, they’d get theirs when they finally showed their faces in the bunker again. Nair in the shampoo and body wash for both of ‘em.

“Cas, I-,” Dean began, but Castiel interrupted.

“Would you practice with me? So I can learn it and we can dance together? Please?” Those blue eyes were looking at him, imploring, and Dean, for the life of him, couldn’t bring himself to say no. He’d look ridiculous. Fuck, would he ever look ridiculous, but he knew a losing battle when he saw one.

“All right. We’ll practice,” he grunted, seeing Cas’ eyes light up with happiness at Dean’s agreement.

Cas moved Dean so he was standing at a decent distance and they wouldn’t be tripping each other up then started the song over before he pressed play.

That intense look of concentration came over the former angel’s features once more and Dean couldn’t help finding it pretty damn adorable. He snorted ruefully, the sound unheard over the volume of the music. The fucking Macarena. Of all goddamn things.

It was probably one of the most embarrassing things Dean had ever done. And he was Dean Winchester so that was saying something. But damned if he didn’t put his hands out, flip ‘em, hop around and shake his ass just like the chicks in the video were doing. It took some getting used to, turning in the wrong direction at times and bumping into Cas on occasion, but after a couple more times of playing the music video and going through the steps they got through it just fine.

The most important part? When Cas finally lost that look of concentration, once he got the routine down and danced to it easily and smiled like it was the most fun he’d had in ages. It probably was. And for that smile, Dean would do the damn Macarena with him as many times as it took to make those smiles keep happening.

They’d gone through the dance five more times once they got the routine down, Castiel almost breathless with laughter by the end of it, then slumped into chairs at the library’s table, sweaty but grinning.

“Thank you,” Cas said sincerely, leaning over a pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“Yeah, no problem.” He wouldn’t tell him that Sam and Kevin had pranked him. Not in a million years. Dean didn’t want anything to make that happiness vanish from Castiel’s expression. “You wanna learn another dance? One that’s a bit more appropriate for couples?”

Castiel blinked, his eyes widening at the offer as he nodded eagerly.

Dean pulled the laptop to him and searched through YouTube, trying to find something that would be fitting for them to dance to. He paused and stared for a few solid moments at one that popped up on the screen, vaguely remembering the lyrics and such. Plus the name was fitting as hell. 

He stood then, once he’d clicked on the link, then held his hand out for Castiel. Cas rose without question, listening to the soft strains of piano music as he took Dean’s hand.

Dean pulled him close, bringing Cas’ hands up to link at the back of his neck, slipping his own arms around Castiel’s waist. 

“Just follow my lead,” he murmured into Cas’ ear, feeling the slight nod of agreement. Dean started moving, guiding the other man into a simple slow dance as the singer’s voice came through the speakers. Dean had rarely ever done this sort of dance, easy as it was, but it wasn’t like it was something complex. He could do it. And show Cas how to do it.

Cas moved with Dean, doing his best to follow the slow movements and catching on quickly. A small smile curled his lips once he got the hang of it, bright blue eyes looking into Dean’s as he matched him step for step.

But then he heard the words of the song, the lyrics of the chorus registering, and he faltered slightly.

“In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold motel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You were pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You’re in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here”

There were tears in Cas’ eyes, but Dean was quick to pull him closer, guiding his head down to rest on Dean’s shoulder as he spoke quietly into his ear. “That’s me. You saved me in so many ways. And you’ll always be my angel.”

Cas slipped one arm down, eyes closed tightly against the dampness in them, letting one hand linger curled at the nape of Dean’s neck. He shifted his head slightly to kiss the side of Dean’s neck. One simple gesture, yet Dean could hear all the unspoken words behind it. He tilted his head to softly kiss the former angel’s temple, then rested his cheek against Cas’ head as they continued moving through the dance steps, swaying together.

They continued dancing long after the song had ended, neither of them caring that there was no longer any music. This was how Sam and Kevin found them, Cas with his head on Dean’s shoulder, Dean holding Cas’ hand over his heart with his head leaning against Castiel’s, both of them with their eyes closed. Lost in each other. The pair knew better than to interrupt, choosing instead to leave the couple to their dance and backing away silently down the hall to tend to the groceries Dean had forgotten about.

There was still quite a bit of Nair in their future, however, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed my story! If you did, please consider buying me a ko-fi? My family and I could really use the help.
> 
> ko-fi.com/AislinMarue


End file.
